Darkest Desires
by Stupidbutts
Summary: AU Angel's and Demons. Edward never wanted any of this. He certainly didn't asked to be an angel nor did he want to be sucked into a world fill with corporation and blasphemies. So how was having his soul bounded to an Incubus going to help? RoyEd AlMay
1. Starlight

**A/N: Okay so I rewrote the first chapter…. for a number of reasons. **

**This is all based on the original concept of Dark Desires, a fan comic that me and another artist are collaborating on. I figured that there are certain things easier to do in pictures then words. So! I'm changing the story just a bit. **

**Angels and Demons AU!**

**Pairings: ****RoyEd, one sided roy/riza, Edwin, Al/May and Lan Fan/Lin **

**Warning: There will be mature content further down the story, there is Yaoi and regular heterosexual stuff. Religious stuff, LOTS of slander of god and light bondage here and there. So you've been warned!**

**

* * *

**

It was the smell. Or more the stench of the decaying undergrowth and rotting tissue that filled the swamp. Everything was covered in that scent. From the sheets of abandon metal to the blood red vines that clung so tightly to that gate that lead to a world so vile. Everything gave out that damn smell.

A demon sat on a small hillside staring into the everglade. Staring off into the darkness. His eyes squinted as a small light shone threw out the swamp. What creature would dare enter a place like this? The demon smirked, he knew. He knew the only person bold enough to walk into the entrance of hell.

The incubus stood up and walked towards the dim glow. Passing threw petrified willows and avoiding the hot bubbling streams he made his way to the light.

There the little angel was, wandering the everglade. Oh how helpless the little thing looked. Almost like a fawn that had lost its mother. The demon stayed hidden in the trees watching the heavenly creature. Just staring at him made the incubus feel like the wolf that was going pounce and out eat the precious thing. "You know" he called out, "Angel's shouldn't be in this part of the afterlife…"

The angel turned around; "Who's there!" he called out.

The incubus smirked, if he didn't look helpless before, he looked even more scared now. Oh Edward, it wasn't just five years past sense he first laid eyes on him as new born angel wandering around the afterlife, how nostalgic. He emerged out from the trees, revealing his face, "Oh chibi, don't you know it's dangerous around here."

The angel bristled at the comment, "who ya callin chibi!" he snapped. He then sighed exasperated, "What are you doing here Mustang!"

"I think I should be asking you that." Roy walked towards Edward. How funny that he can stay so head-strong being in the current situation he was in. This angel was just so damn intresting

Ed rolled his eyes, "I got lost… I wandered out of Limbo and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by a river of blood."

"Actually it's not a river, it's a swamp." Roy corrected.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Whatever bastard." His golden eyes then glared daggers at the raven haired demon, "what do you want anyway?" Edward snapped rudely. Roy looked the little angel over. His halo was dim, dimmer then usual. Was it because he was in unfamiliar territory? Or was it because he was in the presence of a creature that spawns from hell? His onyx eyes then trailed to his gorgeous face. Edward was irritated; his lips where firmly placed together. His lips… The demon's mouth watered just thinking about how it would taste.

His eyes trailed further down. Still wearing that black tank top he found him, dusky and wrinkled as ever… Roy's eyes trailed back up. His golden hair was tied in a mess pony tail, a few stray strands rest along the sides of his neck. His neck… that was something a bit more appetizing then his lips, or that's something that Roy would have to decide if he could get a taste…

Would blood taste better from his lips or his neck?

He wanted to find out, badly. "What do I want?" The incubus smiled crookedly. He walked around Ed like a shark circling around an injured seal. "Nothing really." He continued, he stopped behind the angel and wrapped his arms around his waist. Edward stiffed at the sudden body contact. He squirmed in his grip but Roy only held him tighter.

"Just spit it out already." The angel snapped frustrated.

The demon pressed his lips against Ed's ear and whispered, "What I want, is **you.**"

That instant Roy raised his body temperature. Edward violently protested Roy's request, "What!" his voice was a lot more sluggish. The sweltering heat smothered the blond as his complaints were started dulling. "What is this, what are you doing to me?" Ed growled threw his teeth. Roy saw the toll of what the heat was doing to him. His face was flushed and his body was overcome with fatigue.

"Oh you didn't know? Unlike angel's, Demons have certain abilities. We are supernatural creatures after all. I just have a lot of power with flames, and heat."

"You bastard!" the angel hissed. His body was starting to give out as the warmth seeped into him.

"Yes, yes. I know." Roy smirked as he sat down. He pulled the heavenly creature in his lap and cooled his body temperature. Edward lay in his lap, motionless. He again glared daggers toward the demon who just smiled maliciously back. Roy tilted the blondes head to the side, showing off his neck. He could see the blood pulsing from his jugular; he could smell the angel's wonderful scent. A scent other then the wrenched stench of this revolting swamp.

Roy leaned over planting a soft kiss against Ed's neck. He tensed slightly. The incubus just smirked; he could see his muscle tighten uncomfortably under him. He then ran his tongue against his skin, tasting him.

"What are doing?" He could only manage threw his teeth. Ed was starting to see stars, his head was spinning.

The demon ignored the question, He continued to lick and nip the flesh under his teeth just savoring the flavor of the angel. Edward whimpered softly, "S-stop it."

"Fine." Roy then sunk his teeth into his neck.

Edward's eyes widen when a sudden sharp pain shot threw him. He opened his mouth to scream but it then started filling up with blood. Roy sucked greedily on the angel's neck. His blood poured out like a flood. Edward heart began to pump and his head raced. He had snapped out of his daze. Blood started leaking out from his closed lips as he tried swallowing back the crimson fluid.

Tasting himself started making him feel sick.

His skin tasted no where as great as his blood did. A bittersweet mix, something that was better then regular human blood that only tasted of sour copper. Roy took his time draining Edward. He knew was well as Ed did that he wasn't going to die. Angel's don't die from blood loss. Roy pulled away from Ed's neck momentarily and licked his lips. Blood continued to ooze from his neck.

"Edward!"

Both the angel and the demon look towards the sound, it was coming from a short distance. "Fuck." The incubus swore. The angel, however finally passed out. The light from his halo shone brighter as the mystery creature was starting to get closer. Regrettably the demon had to stop; He could hear foot steps coming in close. He didn't even have time to seal the neck wound. Roy laid Ed down the swamp ground and dashed off into the trees.

It was Hohenheim, Edward's dad. He stopped in his tracks. He son was pasted out with blood covering his neck. He then ran towards him and knelt by his side. Ed was stirring, the euphoria of the demonic presences disappeared and the real pain set in. Hohenheim picked up Edward gripping his neck to try to prevent even more blood loss.

Even though he couldn't die, he still was severely weakened. The more blood loss, the long it would take for him to recover.

The older angel then shot up into the sky, disappearing.

The incubus was still staring threw the trees. He frowned deeply, his desired was just taken from him. "Edward Elric, you'll be mine."


	2. Forced In

**A/N: If you haven't already read, I've completely rewritten the first chapter. There was a lot I've changed. There is no more blue line! Way to complicated and unnecessary to explain! Also thank you all who has reviewed and pointed out my grammar mistakes. No seriously, thank you XD

* * *

**

Light bled out from the cracks of the curtains slowly filling up the small bedroom. The light poured over the linens and illuminated the heavenly creature that lay there in slumber. "mmmh" the angel groaned as the brightness took away his dark sleeping environment. He turned to his side but then was hit a sharp pain coming from the side of his neck,

"Fuck!" he woke up. Edward sat up, gritting his teeth. The side of his neck was throbbing. "That damn demon" he snarled.

Since Ed was passed out at the time. He couldn't remember how he had been returned home. Or why he was only wearing boxers and why his neck was already bandaged up.

As soon as the pain started to dull Edward signed and opened his eyes. He rested his head in his hands.

Ed was sure of three things:

1. He was an angel, not by choice

2. When he first woke up in the afterlife, the first person he saw was an Incubus named Roy

3. Roy ultimately desired one thing from Edward. His soul…

That last fact bothered Ed the most. What would a demon want with his soul? Why him of all the other creature in the afterlife. Why him? And could someone own others soul? The angel signed; frustrated that someone who infuriated him so much had gotten as far as to draining his blood. That bastard.

He then threw off the covers and stood up. He walked over to his closet. Most people would assume that all angel's wear loose white togas. Well there suppose to. However, for males to wear something that reassembled a dress was outside Ed's comfort zone. So pushing the toga aside he grabbed to normal street clothes, (black shirt, black jeans, black boots, ret coat) and threw them on.

Edward pulled open the door. To his surprise Hohenheim was laying asleep on the couch with a roll of gauze in his hand. The younger angel chuckled at the sight. His father is usually never home by the time Ed woke up. He then put the pieces together; he must have found him… The angel didn't want to think too much on it. The thought of him lying helplessly, waiting to be saved by his father made his blood boil. That stupid demon.

* * *

Heaven wasn't much different from hell. It really is just the location, color of building, the smell of the air, and the creatures that live in the vicinity. Architecturally, the places where similar. Both Heaven and Hell where both gated with multiple guards making sure no one slipped in or out with out permission. They had towering walls that bordered around area and huge watch towers that where so tall you could see off for miles. However, there is one gate in heaven with one guard in one watch tower. Why? Because this particular side of Heaven had few intruders and one angel who had hawk eyes.

Riza Hawkeye sat on the edge of an open window. She stared into the scenery, watching vigilantly. The wind blew a cool breeze threw the window of the watch tower, blowing threw her blond locks. Riza wore her hair down today. She usually only wore her hair down on Tuesdays. Why Tuesdays? Simple, because Riza was expecting a visitor.

The refreshing breeze turned into sweltering heat. Riza grabbed her revolver. Her visitor was here.

"You know its no fun when you know." There he was, sitting on the window sill. His back was leaned against one of the sides, his leg hung off the edge of the window as the other one was arched up holding him in place.

Riza pointed the gun at Roy, "What are you doing here?"

The incubus smirked, "its Tuesday isn't it? You even wore your hair down."

Riza then lowered her gun, "So who's your new toy?"

"The Elric boy. The one with the temper as short as his stature." The demon said. He then stood up from the window sill and walked towards her,

She put her revolver back in its hostler, "That boy happens to be Hohenheim's son. Couldn't you have picked an easier target?"

He then stopped, "No, the boy is perfect. Regardless on who his father is, he's different from the rest of the angels."

Riza sighed, "It's been a thousand years of this Roy." She then sat down on a dusty wooden chair nailed to the tile floors set to face the window. "I don't think this particular angel you're looking for exists."

He leaned against the wall, facing her, "I have a good feeling about this."

"You said that the last time." She cut him off, "And the time before that. Not that I don't want you to achieve your goal, but you can't keep assuming every other angel has that same doubt."

The demon sighed, "You had similar thoughts too-"

"Similar thoughts yes, but not doubts." She cut him off again.

He then sighed, defeated. "Fine, but this time. This time I'm for sure, Edward is the one."

Riza turned and faced him, "And what makes you so sure."

Roy paused, "If I'm wrong about him, I'll stop asking you the question."

She blinked, almost speechless, "You must be serious."

Roy nodded, "I'm certain. Oh by the way Riza?"

"What Roy?" she sighed

"Will you marry me please?"

* * *

**Shitty chapter is really shitty! I just didn't want you guys to wait anymore. **

**It's really rushed, I apologize. Tell me if there is anything I can fix. **


	3. The City of Delusion

**Thanks to those who are baring with me, **

**Much love**

* * *

The sun was just setting near the edge of the peaceful Everglade when a rush of wind picked up scent that contradicted the swamps natural odor. A sweet yet earthy scent covered the everglade.

"Blood… I smell blood."

A half starved incubus growled from the trees. The scent was alluring. Roy stumbled out of the growth and followed the smell.

He could practically taste blood as he drew closer and closer to source. Just the smell was giving him a sort of 'high'. Blood, flesh, life, was all something that incubus feed on; with out it the creature was vulnerable and could be susceptible to death. Roy was practically running and tearing through brush. Then he stopped. The scent was coming off something a lot more divine then he was hoping.

Lying in the brush was new born angel. What was a new born doing here? Of all places why would an angel appear in front of the gates of hell?

Roy stared at the angel, whom was sitting on the undergrowth. The angel was male, with golden hair and eyes. He'd looked like he had fallen into a lake; the angelic creature was soaked from head to toe. The white toga he was wearing was dripping wet and clung to his skin tightly. In addition he had multiple deep cuts and scrapes around his body. That smell… of blood filled the surrounding area and Roy was practically drooling,

"Looks like today isn't your lucky day." The incubus stated as he advanced on the angel. Roy's onyx eyes turned a dark shade of crimson and his fangs grew out, "Looks like the demon found you."

The angel started back away from Roy, trembling, his eyes started welling up with tears. He was scared and confused and was in no condition to hold his own against a half starved incubus. The creature was completely vulnerable

That, somehow, stopped him. Even though he was a demonic creature, somehow this felt… wrong? No that's not quite the phrase. Killing and devouring a defenseless new born angel with out a fight seemed horrific even for a creature like Roy. So then he stopped and sighed. His fangs shrunk back and his eyes turned back to the cold onyx.

"Stop, shaking." He growled, upset at himself, it would've been so easy. A quick meal and his strength could've been replenished. But no, he had to have morals. "I'm not going to eat you… just-"his eyes scanned over the cuts on his face and arms. "Just let me help you…" Roy crouched down besides the angel, who had stopped shaking. He took hold of his arm and ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it.

"Ow…" The angel winced and squirmed a bit. He was pretty flushed and very conformable with what's currently going on.

"Don't worry. I'm closing your cuts." He said as he continued, lapping any blood he could get from the surface of the boy's skin.

As soon as cuts on his arms where sealed the demon took hold of the angel's face. There was a small cut on his cheek; the flushing in his face was making the cut bleed just a little bit more. With out much more of a warning Roy ran his tongue over the slit, closing it.

"I wake up here in this swamp that smells like rotting flesh and get chased down by blood crazed demons then get violated by an incubus." The boy grunted, still a bit flushed.

Roy frowned slightly, "I healed your wounds, and I didn't violate you! You should be grateful I didn't kill you. Now get lost before I change my mind."

Now he had to go find something else to eat… Roy then stood up and walked away from the angel. However, he couldn't quite get away from him. The creature stood up and followed the demon curiously. He quickened his pace, he didn't want to kill him, and the chances of that happening under the demon's current state of stability were starting to increase. However, the angel quickened his pace as well. Then the incubus stopped and turned around sharply, staring daggers into the boy's golden eyes.

"Why are you following me? I told you to get lost. Don't you have somewhere else you have to be?"

"No…" the angel frowned, "I woke up here in this swamp. I don't know much about this place. I have no where to go and you're the only person who hasn't caused me any injury." The halo on the boy's head dimed along with the angel's mood.

The demon sighed, feeling some sort of sympathy. Defeated, he dropped the stare. Damn his morals. "Come here…"

The boy did as told, reluctantly trusting a demon. Roy took hold of the boy's hand. "What's your name little one?"

The boy twitched, "I'm not little!" he then barked.

"'I'm not little?' What a strange name." Roy joked.

"It's Edward." He scowled at the demons funny. "What's yours?"

"Roy."

They began walking deeper down the Everglade together, "Do you know how you got here?"

"No…"

* * *

"What do you mean no!" Roy practically fell over, he was rejected!

Riza hissed, "Don't 'what do you mean no' me! It's been the same answer for 100 years!"

The incubus regain composer, "Why, why do you keep rejecting me?"

"It's been the same answer for 100 years." She sighed and sat down, "Because, I'm an angel and you're a demon, you're insane and constantly trying to drink my blood and you don't really want to be with me, you like the idea of it."

With that being said the Roy leaned against the wall dropping the subject, "Fine. But you have to help me with the Elric boy?"

"If you go after him expect major consequences. Perhaps vanquish of your existence…."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, I'd follow you to hell. Now get out, I have work to do." Riza smiled and started pushing Roy out.

The demon grinned, "I love you."

"Sure you do. Get out!"

Roy started materializing and disappeared.

Riza walked back towards the window and looked out into the horizon smiling. '_That stupid demon' _ Just then something caught her eye, in the blanket of white there was a small, golden hair boy was sneaking out of the gates. Edward? What was he doing now?

Riza pulled out her rifle and shot a bullet three inches away from his head.

A loud yelp followed as he turned around and face her, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Riza chucked and jumped down from her post. "What are you doing down here?"

Ed regain composer, "I'm just going out to Limbo. I need to find someone. Besides, It's my day off so it shouldn't matter."

Riza frowned, "What happened to your neck? You know demons can smell blood from miles away…"

He frowned, "This? Its… uhh."

"Never mind. If you wanted to leave you could've just asked. I would've opened the gate."

"But it takes to long." He pouted

Riza rolled her eyes, "you're free to go. Just make sure next time you ask."

"Thanks Hawkeye." He smiled and started walking away,

"Edward…" Riza started.

"Hmm?" he still continued walking,

**"Be careful of any warm spots."**

Ed stopped, "What do you mean-"he turned around and she was gone.

Riza flew back to the watch tower. Watching him as he left, _'Why him Roy? Why him…'_

* * *

Edward walked into the dark hallows of a world unlike Heaven or Hell. This was Limbo, a land completely barren. The ground was dark and sandy and the air was dry. There are no natural light, just dim candles barely illumining the sullen area. There were small structures here and there. Small buildings and communities filled the small fruitless land resembling cities on Earth.

Limbo is a place where lost or condemned souls are trapped till they either escape or get placed in either heaven or hell. Most of the time, the cases are ghosts who still have unfinished business on Earth or never accepted there death. Needless to say, Limbo isn't a happy place to be. So why would anyone want to come here?

Ed started walking deeper and deeper into the hollow world. He stepped into a small plaza known as West Wood. The dry cakey sand turned into a cobble stone alley as the building began to grow taller. The angel pushed pass threw crowds and mobs, till he stepped into a small pub on the corner of the plaza.

The bartender looked over at the opening door. She frowned as she saw Edward walk in through the doors, "Are you actually going to buy a drink or are you here for the Prince?"

"Where is that stupid prince anyway, Lan Fan?" he took a seat in front of her.

"What happened to your neck?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just scratched myself." He said quickly

Lan Fan then shrugged, "He's in the back eating." She started filling up a glass of ale for angel. "Your 18 right?"

"Yes, yes. Even if I wasn't you'd still give me beer." He chucked.

She ignored that last comment, "What information are you trying to get out of my Lin this time?"

Ed shrugged, "Just something I've been wondering about for years…"

Lan Fan then frowned and set down the glass in front of him, "Drink up, I'll get him for you." She then walked out of the booth and towards the back door of the small establishment.

Edward picked up the glass and sipped the amber brew. Seconds later Lan Fan walked back into the booth, "He's ready for you."

The angel stood up and walked towards the back of the pub. He pulled opened the back door and was hit by the smell of incents and Xingese food.

"Hai Ed" He was then greeted with a delighted cheer from the Xingese ghost sitting on the floor.

"Hi Lin…" Edward sat down in front of the ghost.

"What happened to your neck?" Lin sat up, concern.

"A stupid demon, that's what happened." The angel growled.

The prince tilted his head to the side, "A demon? How so?"

Ed drank deeply from his glass, "This incubus came out of the trees by the swamp near the southern gates and he… well."

"He… he what?"

The angel blushed and took another large gulp of the ale. "He drank my blood, and a lot of it." He said quietly.

Lin blinked, "And he let you live?"

Ed sighed, "Yeah… Is there anything I should be concern about?"

The ghost leaned over and pulled the gauze roughly off his neck in one quick motion. The angel hissed in pain, "Ow! Careful."

Lin studied the wound and sighed in relief, "Did you know, If a demon drains your blood and allows you to live, you're bound to there soul."

He blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

The ghost sat back down, "I mean you become his property. However, unless he seals that wound before you heal on your own the processes isn't compete so I recommend you don't leave Heaven again till that gash is gone."

Ed sat back and sighed. He was silent for a while, looking down. So telling him that he craved his soul wasn't just an empty threat to scare him… he meant it. The angel head perked back up, "Hey Lin can you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

"By any chance, is there any reason that a demon would want an angel's soul?"

The ghost sat back and pondered, "There are four reasons why a demon would want an angel's soul. The first one is just because he wants power, owning an angel is a big deal in hell…

The second reason is because he's addicted to angelic blood.

The third reason because he wants to fulfill the _Reinstate Prophecy_

Or the forth, all of the above."

"What's the Reinstate Prophecy?" Ed asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I'm not to keen on the subject. All I know is that it's an old Prophecy that involves an Angel and Demon. I'll look into it if you want."

"Thanks Lin." Ed stood up

"Aw, your leaving" the ghost pouted. "But you just got here."

"Go hang out with your girlfriend." The blond chucked and opened the back door, "There's more unfinished business I have to intend to. I'll come back later. Bye." Ed walked out the door and out towards the entrance.

Lan Fan looked over at the angel, "Aren't you forgetting something." She pointed at his glass.

"Right." He set it down on the counter.

"And 20 cenz please."

He rolled his eyes and dug his hands in his pocket. He frowned when he remembered he didn't bring any money, "Can you put this on my tab?"

"You better pay up next time." She chucked, "And cover up that wound before anyone can see it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said as he left the pub.

He started walking back towards heaven. The angel walked out of the plaza looking down, watching as the cobble stone floor turned back to dry cakey sand.

Then a sudden rush of heat started trailing behind him. His wings twitched. He knew he was following him. Ed paid no attention to the sweltering heat that he felt behind him, the angel quickened his pace.

"Leaving so soon chibi?"

* * *

**Long chapter. **

**Yes there is going to be LanFan/Lin in this. **

**Review if you want… **

**BTW: To the person who wanted me to clarify Edo's age, well I did. And he likes to drink XD **


	4. Blackout

**Apologizes for a late update. I was going to update Sunday night however, I had a nagging headache that prevented me from editing…**

**I also had a DMV permit test… I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO FAILED IT! I mean there must have been five trick questions! Fuckkkkk mee! **

**Erg… sorry….. uhhh **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Darkness slowly moved into the quant village of Resmebol as the moon rose elegantly barely illuminating the country side. Dew was just beginning to form on the long blades of lush green grass when it was soon disturbed by the running steps of Alphonse Elric.

He ran into the darkness heading for a noticeable bloody lump lying motionless in the green pasture. It was a girl, a small, weakening girl, who was bleeding profusely. Al darted to the strangers side, "Are you okay Miss?"

The girl looked up at the blond hair boy with a mix of blood and tears' pouring from her eyes, "no…" her voice was barely audible.

With out much warning he scooped her in his arms and started running, "I'll get you help, just hold on okay"

The girl looked up the boy's face, "Why would you help me mister… I'm just a stranger. Don't you see the horns on my head, I'm a monster."

He just smiled, "That doesn't matter, what matters is getting you help."

* * *

"I'm not a chibi!" Edward turned around. He was expecting to see Roy, however, he wasn't there. "Where did you go bastard." His eyes scanned over the tall buildings and roof tops.

He had to find him in a dark alley, how cliché…

"Behind you" Roy whispered against the angel's ear. The demon the grabbed the boy's waist tightly. "I believe I left something unfinished."

"Get. Off!" Ed thrashed around. He twisted and tired to pull out the demons death grip. However, his attempts we're futile.

"Stop struggling, you're not going to break free." Roy tightened his grip.

The angel battered his wings and clawing at his finger tips. The demon's grip started loosing. "I'm don't care! Get the hell off me!"

"You're almost hurting my feelings." Roy growled sarcastically. He shoved the boy up against the wall, trying to limit his movements.

"Very funny, as I recall I thought you didn't have any!" Edward snapped. He continued to fidget and move. He smacked Roy with his wings and wiggled free from him.

The demon hissed and lunged for the angel and grabbed his pony tail, "I didn't want to resort to such violence but you're leaving me no choice." He picked him up by his golden locks, holding him like holding a rabbit by its ears.

"Eat your heart out bastard!" the angel whined, his eyes started welling up with tears as the stringing pain ran up and down his body.

SMACK! Before the angel knew it he fell to the ground completely immobilized. His vision started clouding up, and then suddenly everything went black

….. Stupid demon…

* * *

"Alphonse? Al? Wake up sleepy."

"Huh?"

The bright light of morning shone threw the windows, illumining the auto mail mechanic's house, "You didn't have to stay silly." A sweet and cheerful voice called out to the still waking up boy.

"Winry?" Al mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "Did I fall asleep on the couch again?"

"Yes you did." She smiled, "The girl is fine now, she just resting."

He sighed and sat up, "That's good" Al smiled, "I'm sorry about bring her to you guys-"

"You don't have to apologize Al." Pinako said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh morning." The boy said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Alphonse." Pinako said as she pulled out her pipe, "Like Winry said, the girl is just fine. However she's still weak. So we'll have to give her some food when she wakes up." She sat down at the dinning table. Pinako pulled out a small tin box and pulled out tobacco from it, "I have to ask, how did you find her. She doesn't look like she's around here."

"And those horns?" Winry added, "Do you think it's a birth defect?"

Alphonse shrugged, "I was walking home from the cemetery and then, there she was, just lying on the ground."

Pinako struck a match and lit the pipe. She took a long drag before saying anything, "She could've been on the run. Not many people are accepting like us. If she needs to she can stay with us."

Al blinked, "Well we don't even know her, maybe should talk to her first."

Winry walked into the kitchen and motion Al to follow her. He stood up from the couch and did so. Winry then shut the door preventing Pinako from over hearing, "Alphonse, you know as well as I do that those horns aren't birth defects."

He sighed, "I know, brother told me…"

Winry started cooking breakfast, "He told both of us… We have to make sure Granny doesn't find out anything about this 'other world'" She then sighed, "Do you really think that little girl is succubus?"

Al watched as she started slicing bread and preparing soup, "I don't know. She seems harmless… maybe it might really be a birth defect…"

Winry laid out bread and sliced fruit on a plate, "We'll just have to question her for when she wakes up. If she really is a demon… we'll have to ask Ed to deal with her… or something. Here." She handed him the plate, "Set this by her bedside for when she wakes up."

"Right…" Al took the plate from her and stepped out of the kitchen. He walked down the hallway and eventually arrived to her room. Al then pulled open the door.

The girl laid perfectly still, some how; she looked a lot older from when he first saw her. Almost as if she aged over night. He shut the door quietly placed he food by her bedside.

The clank of porcelain and wood disturbed the girl from her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she stared at Al.

The boy instantly withdrew his hand, "Uhh sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The girl's eye color changed from a dark ebony to a scarlet red. Fang grew from her mouth as she stared hungrily at the boy.

"Uhh…" Al was completely petrified, it was now a apparent that she was definitely a demon, "Shit…"

And at that last word the girl leaped at him, grabbing a hold of his arm and sinking her teeth into it.

"Ah! Fuck! What are you doing? Winry!" He shouted and tripped, falling backward onto the wooden floor. Then with out warning the girl started sucking and lapping blood from his arm. Hold red liquid dripped down to his elbow.

Winry heard Al yelling, "Al just used profanity… "

Al blushed as she leaned over him, licking red fluid off him. The girl ran her tongue over the bite sealing it. She then back off of him and wiped the blood off of her mouth, "I'm sorry about that."

No words came out of Alphonse mouth. He leaned against the wall, staring at the girl who bit him then practically straddling him. Al's mouth hung open, no words.

Her fangs sunk back into her mouth and her eyes turn back to the usual dark Ebony color. Just then Winry opened the door, "What's going on? Al? You called…? Why are you on the floor?"

The girl stood up and sat back on the bed, "I'm sorry…"

Al looked over at Winry, his face was completely flushed, "She attacked me..."

"I'm sorry, I just freaked out…" The girl looked up at Winry innocently,

The blond haired girl sighed and almost scratched her head; she looked like she could've been 12 when she treated her last night. Now she looks like she could be 16, "Well, now you're awake, you can start by telling us your name…"

The girl sighed and looked down at the sheets, "My name is May Chang…"

* * *

Lace curtains draped over large windows, shielding light from seeping into the dark guest room. The only lights source in the area was a dim candle and the halo of an angel, recovering in it. Then suddenly the angel woke up shooting out of the bed.

"Wooh! Wooh, careful there."

The pungent scent of cigarette smoke hit the angel, he turned looked over to his side. Siding on a chair by his bedside was a blond haired demon taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Who are you! Where am I!" Ed roared, confused and slightly pissed off waking up next to a stranger. (Technically)

The blond demon ignored him, "Hey Mustang the Kid is awake!"

"Mustang!" The Angel groaned. Then he paused. His hands trailed up his neck, the wound was gone. He sealed it… he sealed it and now…

"Good morning chibi." He was then greeting with the malicious smile of the incubus, Roy Mustang. "Welcome to my Manor."

Edward now, was truly in Hell.

* * *

**May is a Succubus! For those of you who didn't catch on, Succubus's have a tendency using 'seduction' to making things, 'sexual' to help lure in prey… hehe these next couple Al/May moments will definitely will be fun… **

**Review if you want. **

**It'll dull the pain of failing… **


	5. Hysteria

******Review if you want.**  


**I apologize once again for a late update. Recently my computer is out of order sooo getting the next couple chapters up is going to be challenging.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed!****  
****I couldn't keep doing this with out you.**

**Quick Side Note:****I changed the pairing just a bit**

**Main pairings:****RoyEd and AlMay****  
****Side pairings:** **Ling/Lan Fan, one-sided RoyAi, strong friendship between Ed and Winry, and a MYSTERY PAIRING that will be reveled later in the story. It's a secret ha ha**

**With out further a-do, Chapter 5****  
****Enjoy**

* * *

"You fucking bastard!" Edward yelled, completely enraged. His eyes flicked in angry. How could one little action, (such as a bite) cause his soul to be bounded to... to HIM! Ed wouldn't accept it.

The demon glared at the angel. His patients was wearing **very** thin. "Havoc? Could you leave the room for a moment?" The blond haired demon nodded and blew a thick trail of white smoke into the air as he left the room. As he shut the door Roy's eyes flashed a vivid red, "For someone in your positions you sure know how to talk."

The look in his eye gave Edward chills. However, he wasn't ready back down. Not when it comes to his soul, "and for someone so incompetent you sure are arrogant-" before he knew he it Ed was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted straight out of bed.

"You shouldn't say such stupid things down here, you could get yourself killed." Roy shoved the angel against the wall. He quickly closed the distance between him and the Ed, there was no room to escape. The incubus grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to face him, "Look!" the demon growled. His voice was dangerously low, "This is me being **nice**. But I'm starting to lose my patients with you, very, very fast."

Sweat drops formed on the top of Ed's forehead, with each word the heat around him began to boil. The reality of it all began to sunk in,

"You belong to me, that's, that! And there is nothing, you or Hohenheim can do about it. Understand?"

The angel shook with fear. He nodded. Words didn't form, they couldn't. His thoughts where all jumbled up that nothing made sense anymore.

Roy saw the frightened look on his face. He's eyes softened and turned to there natural color. "Good." His hands lingered on the boy's face. His thumb stroked Ed's flushed cheeks.

The mood quickly changed.

Edward's cheeks reddened. Was this demon insane or what! One minute he wanted to rip out his throat the next...  
He sensed a sort of blood lust, or the same sensation that he got from him two days ago when he encounter him in the swamp. The demon's face drew closer, in taking the angel's heavenly scent. The same thought arose_ 'I wonder how his lips taste like'_

"Um Sir?" the door swung open and Roy pulled away instantly.

"What is it?"

"Greed is here to speak with you." Havoc said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Right." Roy said was he walked out the door. Havoc followed him out.

Edward was still against the wall. His head was swimming. His body gave out from under him and Ed sank to the ground.

"Oh by the way chibi?' Edward turned his head at the sound of the demon's voice echo through out the halls, "I'll be watching you from now on..."

* * *

Dawn had passed and the town ofResmebolwas bombarded with blaring heat of noon.

Sitting in the darkness, Al and Winry began interrogating the Succubus sitting on the sick bed. The shades where pulled shut so the sun light wouldn't burn into her skin.

Alphonse was still a bit shaken from the recent assault by the girl who seemed to have miraculously aged since he last saw her. Winry stared at the bright, innocent eyes of the succubus. "I just can't believe she attacked you. It just doesn't seem likely…"

"But I did!" May admitted, her voice was low, almost like she was ashamed. "I'm sorry" she said once again.

Al didn't say anything. Being a gentleman he didn't very well fancy scolding a girl on something that had happened in the past. That just wasn't in his nature.

"You… attacked Al?" Winry was still processing. Something wasn't adding up…

"Yes" the girl had answered once again.

"You…. The girl who we had to save earlier, took down Alphonse…"

"Yes"

"She's a succubus Winry!" Al finally said out of frustration.

"Well I knew that already!" She snapped. She then frowned, "It's just that… the succubi we encounter aren't…" Winry's voice trailed off

"So young? Innocent?" He added

"No, so adorable!" she then swooned.

Al faced palmed,

May shifted uncomfortably, "I appreciate the hospitality. However, I don't think I should stay here for too long." Her voice was filled with uncertainly.

"Why?" Alphonse then asked,

"I don't think I should intrude… I think I've caused enough discord."

"Non-sense" Winry said firmly. "If you need somewhere to stay you're welcome here."

"Well she has a point. I mean, what about Nii-san. He'll flip if he knew we were in contact with her."

* * *

**I would add more but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. **

**I didn't check grammar so I apologize.**

**I made Winry sound really stupid… heheh, she's not and I didn't mean too, it's just her blond moments ha ha. Everyone has one, even if you're not blond! **


	6. Unclosed Desires

**WARNING: This chapter has smut in it .**

**And slander of god, yahh!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Despite being the worst area known to mankind, hell was still a place with a sun and a moon. The landscape was definitely different, however. Hell wasn't all fire and lava pits. Hell was the home of the wicked and damned. Most of its inhabitants being demons. Demons of all kinds, Incubi, Succubi, Nightmares, Shinigami, you name it.

The 'Hell' the bible speaks of is nothing more then fertile soil that spawns seeds of evil. It's a place where Gods' failed creatures are sent to fend for themselves. And of course none of the creatures that live in this inferno are happy being in a place that constantly reminds them that they're mistakes.

Well, usually demons aren't happy with that knowledge.

Some embrace their malicious nature and reek havoc on the creatures that God values the most. Humans. They terrorize mankind by taking their souls, indulging themselves on flesh and blood, dragging them down to hell or even forcing them to become their possessions.

That's why Angels were created. They were made to protect his precious humans, to help guide them towards the path he favors.

God creates, God dictates, nothing more, nothing less. In reality, Mr. All Powerful and All Mighty is not really anything but a will carved into unbreakable stone. Laws and morals etched into hard rock. So who enforces those rules?

It was half past noon and sunlight poured in through glass windows. The hallway that the two demons were walking through was lit up. Everything from the marble floor to the silk tapestries had a warm glow.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." Havoc commented as he trailed behind Roy. The two weren't in any rush; they walked slowly towards the meeting hall, enjoying the sun while it was still out. "Man, I miss Riza. She'd do all this assistant stuff." The blond demon said casually.

"She'll be back shortly," the incubus retorted. "She just has to deal with gate keeping first. In the mean time Havoc, suck it up."

The blond demon let out groan, "This blows." He muttered under his breath.

Roy smiled, amused at his subordinate's exaggerated misery. It wasn't **that **bad being his assistant… was it?

His smile disappeared, "I have a favor to ask you."

Havoc took a drag from his cigarette, "What is it?"

"Give the angel a tour of the manner."

A thick trail of smoke flowed out of the blonds' mouth. "The kid is absolutely terrified. How am I supposed to get him out of that room?"

They then approached the meeting hall. Roy stopped at the door and then glanced at Havoc. "Drag him out by force," He joked. The incubus's voice then dropped. "He'll come out eventually, just whatever you do, do not call him short."

The blond demon saluted to Roy, "Alright then… if you say so." And with that, Havoc turned around and walked away.

Roy watched his subordinate go. He turned back and pulled opened the door, _'I don't think there is anyway out of this, for you or me Edward…'_

* * *

(3 years ago)

The sun had long set. In front of the gates of Hell was a broad river that glows a bright, vivid blue. It was the only light that broke through the thick blanket of darkness. This flowing stream of water was better known as the 'River Styx' and sitting on the banks of this river was a little angel with golden hair and golden eyes furiously tearing out the pages of a large book.

"You know for someone who loves reading you really must detest that book," A subtle flow of warm air surrounded the Angel. He looked up and saw that Roy was standing there. "What's wrong?" The incubus asked, concerned.

Edward crumbled up the pages of the book and chucked them into the river. As the parchment touched the water it instantly burst into flames, disintegrating within seconds. "I hate being an angel." The blond growled, "I hate the damn rules of heaven and I hate everything about it!"

Roy blinked; surely the boy must be joking. The demon sighed and sat down behind him, pulling the self-hating angel into his lap. "Well, so do I. However, I was brought up this way. You on the other hand, you're the holy creature ripping apart the-"

"The bible." Ed answered as he continually pulled apart the binding of the leather bound book.

"Even that's against the rules in Hell." The demon swiftly took the book away from the boy, sneering slightly from the burn he received from touching the holy book.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me," Edward groaned. "How can they force me to believe in someone elses interpretations of God's will."

"Huh?" Roy said confused. He brought his hand to his mouth; the running his tongue over the burn on his hand to heal it.

"You know God doesn't technically exist. He exists through a will. People interpret it differently, that's why there are different religions on Earth." The angel explained.

"Oh, I heard of this. Another angel told me once." Roy was now interested. "We have something similar like that in Hell. Though, Hell is run by heaven, it purposely gave Angels the upper hand in controlling us." His arms tightened around the boy's waist. "We also have interpreters, however. The interpreters running hell right now were sent from heaven. The new laws they're enforcing are leaving a lot of demons unhappy."

Ed did not sense the mood change of the incubus. He simply looked up at him and continued, "I know Hohenheim talks about the 7 all the time. I don't believe in anything the interpreters say… I believe Heaven and Hell should be run separately."

With that being said Roy's mood reverted from angry to dumbfounded, "What? Could you repeat that?"

The angel tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, "...I believe Heaven and Hell should be run separately…"

This was the first time Roy ever heard an Angel say that. Could it be just he was naïve or did he really understand the full meaning of what he had just said? The incubus stared at Edward in disbelief.

"What's with that look?" The angel questioned, slightly annoyed.

Roy had made up his mind. Even if it could've been a naïve notion it was rare to find someone like him. The demon wasn't going to take any chances, not when he was so close. Maybe Ed was the missing piece to all of this... It was decided, Roy Mustang was going to take Edward Elric's soul. What was the worse that could happen? Even if Ed wasn't "the one", the demon was absolutely fascinated by him, maybe to the point of infatuation...

Roy snapped out of thought, "I just never heard an angel say that before. You never cease to amaze me little angel."

"Who ya calling little!" The angel snapped.

Roy chuckled and pulled him closer against his chest. He rested his head against Ed's shoulder, taking in his heavenly scent. The incubus played with the angel's halo, touching the smooth ring on the top of his head till the ring evaporated into light. He then ran his fingers threw Ed's hair, pulling off the hair tie and letting his hair fall down to his shoulders.

The angel sighed, letting the short joke slide. Edward picked up the bible, staring at it for a few minutes, "I don't know why they make us read this, and it's a load of shit anyway." He chucked the book into the river. Water splashed back on both Angel and Demon. The liquid had no affect on Roy, it just made him wet, but Edward on the other hand wasn't fine. The water from the river had the same affect on angels as holy water did an on demons. The clear liquid burned like acid, corroding through Edward's skin. He recoiled and let out a pained whimper. "Fuuuuck!" he winced.

The liquid had splashed onto his arms, neck and parts of his face. Roy took hold of Ed's right hand and ran his tongue over the wound.

"Ah ow!" The angel whined. His eyes filled with tears as the water continued to seer into him.

Roy worked as fast as he could when it came to his arms. As soon as he got to Ed's neck he took his time trying to savor the flavor of the angel. His efforts remained futile; all the demon could taste was river water, which wasn't all that pleasant…

"Stop being a pervert." The angel growled in annoyance.

Roy took hold of Ed's face and pressed his lips against his ear, "I would refrain from talking," He whispered seductively. His words sent shivers up the Angel's spine. He then licked the deep wound on Ed's cheek, lapping up any blood he could off his injuries.

Roy licked his lips. The angels blood he'd just ingested gave him a sudden high. His dark onyx eyes dilated and his iris's turned a deep crimson. Before Ed could even blink he was then attacked with a series of bites and kisses. This was an incubus's true nature: seduction. Roy was very good at controlling his **desires. **However, given enough temptation even he could end up losing himself.

Edward withered in his arms as the demon's hands roamed in different directions. One going up his shirt, the other sinking down his trousers. "Stop thhhat-" the angel moaned. Edward was not an exhibitionist, and he wasn't 100% comfortable with this outburst of affection, especailly in a place like this. His neck was being attacked with light feathery kisses as Roy found his way to a very noticeable arousal pressing up against his palm. The demon smirked and rubbed his hand against it.

"Nuuhh b-bassstard," Edward whined, his voice was hoarse, mixed with need and want.

His thumb rubbed against it in circles, teasing him. He wanted a reaction from Edward, the man under him wanted him. Surface level Roy wouldn't have even thought about doing this to the angel, especially in places were others could catch them. But deep down Roy wanted to do this more then anything. He wanted Ed and he wanted Ed to want him. His overwhelming **desire** wanted to take this angel's innocence, his purity, he wanted to show Ed the **darkest** depths of hell and pull him back to see the light.

"Ssst-" Words didn't form. The angel's eyes became hazy with lust**. **His mind began to fog up. Edward was beginning to loose himself in this **dark desire**. The **desire** to break the rules, to disobey, to be free of this curse he never asked for. Even if being condemned from Heaven was the result he wouldn't stop because deep down Ed wanted this.

"Stop acting like you want me to stop." Roy's voice was rough and unforgivable, yet breakable and fragile- as if rejection would shatter him. The incubus began pulling off Ed's trousers and then his undergarments leaving him exposed.

The angel's last bit of self consciousness was gripping on the edge of sanity. It was telling him, 'No! Stop before you make this terrible mistake!' But every action this demon was doing was making Edward give in to his **Darkest Desires**.

"Roy," the heavenly creature uttered breathlessly, trying to hold back moans. "Don't-"

The incubus hands wrapped around his aching length, stroking it gently. Ed's voice hitched sending waves of euphoria threw his body, "Ahhh" he moaned.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch that," Roy whispered into the angel's ear. He slowed down, making the pace unbearable.

Edward whimpered. His erect member ached mercilessly. The demon felt it throbbing in his hand as he slicked his hand with pre-cum and continued his method of torture. "Don't stop," the angel managed to squeak out.

Roy picked up the pace, smirking in triumph. The angel gripped the side of the incubus's leg, squeaking it harder as he came closer to climaxing. The sounds that came out of his mouth were practically lyrical. As he came closer and closer Ed started whimpering out the demon's name till finally, "I'm gonna cu-" And jet of white soldiers was released over Ed's stomach.

Ed's halo flickered dimly as he laid on Roy's lap motionless. The incubus licked the angel's release off his hands, swallowing anything he could to keep his high going. Edward's consciousness came back to him. The angel looked up at the demon and felt something poke at him, well actually it was poking at him for a while, and he just failed to notice till now. "Is that-" But before he could finish Roy swept the angel in his arms, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Mmh," Ed moaned. Roy used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. The two wrestled for dominance. As Edward recovered from his post-orgasmic state, so did his will to win. Eventually, Roy just gave up and let Ed have this one.

Finally, Roy broke off the kiss; a line of drool connecting them both. The demon looked into the young angel's eyes, "Edward. I want your soul."

* * *

The angel sat on the floor of the guest room. He was in deep thought. _Why does he want my soul! I don't even remember anything about this bastard! _Edward ran his fingers through his hair. _There are three things I know for sure… I wasn't an angel by choice, the first person I saw was that bastard, and… that bastard has my soul…_ He spread his wings in an effort to cool off. He was stuck in this room with no windows and this was hell we're talking about. So naturally, it was hot.

"Arrgh!" Edward growled in frustration. The heat made it harder to think. Never-the-less the stubborn angel tried to think of any reason why Roy Mustang would want him. But he couldn't remember. The only time he did was when he was close enough to the bastard… BUT WHY? Was it the warmth that triggered something? Or was it the way he looked at him when their faces were just barely inches apart. Woah, woah, slow down. What! How would being close to that bastard trigger a memory? Unless…

Unless….

Unless….

They where intimate at some point?

That was crazy.

The angel smacked his forehead, "That can't be true; I can't stand being around him." Ed tried to cover up this feeling that they could've been _together_ at some point… no, that had to be impossible. End of story.

And Edward still needed to figure out why he had no memory of what had happened to him in past 3 years he was an angel.

* * *

**Holy Plot Twist Batman! **

**OMG LONG CHAPTER, I'm gonna go to bed, it's 2 in the morning…**

**Bllleeecckkk. This was my first time doing smut. Did I do well? Did I fail? Feedback is appreciated. **


	7. ExoPolitics

**Haven't any of you noticed that the chapter tiles are names of songs by the Muse? I listen to them when I write DD.**

**No smut this chapter, (boo!) yeah yeah I know.**

**I wonder if the last chapter was bad enough to earn the M rating or should it be moved back down too T? Whatever… I'll just play it safe.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Do you really think you are the only one who tried? You're gambling a lot on this one possibility Mustang. If you're wrong the other sins will find you and end you."

"I'm running out of options. I'm willing to risk it for this one chance. Besides, I rather die trying to get those monsters out of power then live and let them call the shots."

There was a tension in the room. The air was still and burning with debate. The Sin who sat at the far end of the table stared at the incubus who sat on the other end. Both parties wanted the same thing, however, both parties don't want to give the other too much power of the other. Greed took off his glasses and carelessly tosses them on the wooden desk. His props his elbows on the table top and folded his fingers together, "You really think this is going to work?"

"I think we should give it a shot." Roy leaned back on his leather chair. Staring at the sin with the same hardened expression, "We'll never know unless we try. We don't have much time, the day where that bastard gets full power of Heaven, Hell and Earth is fast approaching."

Greed chuckled, "Hey that's my father you're talking about." He stood up from his seat, "As much as I do detest him I don't see how giving you that power would benefit anyone else?"

Roy smirked, "As much as I would love to control all of that I never mentioned anything on who's going to run those three worlds."

The sin sat back down. He leaned back against his chair and propped his feet up on the deck, "So who are you giving that power too?"

"I haven't decided yet, I might want to bring it back to a democracy like it used to. Or just to hell with all of it and bring down to archery."

"Mustang?" Greed paused then sat up against the chair, "You know what they call me right?"

The incubus frowned. He knew where this was going, "Greed the covetousness."

"I want a cut in the shared power." The sin said smugly, "If I get a large cut you'll have my support."

"And how do I know that you won't use that to destroy the balance of the three worlds?"

Greed just grinned, "You don't"

* * *

There was a disruptive knock at the door, throwing off the thought process of the blond angel. Edward jumped at the sudden loud bangs and stood up. "Who's there?" he growled.

"Um… It's me… Havoc…" the blonde demon said awkwardly. He leaned up against the other side of the wooden entrance. "Mustang said to give you a tour of his manor."

There was pause, then a loud crash against the other side of the door. Havoc then backed away from the door. Ed had thrown a vase at the door in efforts to send his message. Throwing things usually means NO!

The blonde demon sighed, "Open the door and come out please…"

"Fuck off!" The angel roared, "I don't want anything to do with that pervert!"

He tried to sound as sincere as possible hoping that it could persuade him to come out. "Come on, I'm not too thrilled about it either. Look, I know it can't be fun being trapped in the room. So please, the faster you do this the faster you can go home."

Edward was about ready to chuck another vase when he heard the words, 'return home.' He set the object down and sighed, "Return to Heaven or return to Earth?"

Havoc shrugged (which Edward couldn't really see because of the giant wooden door in the way) "I guess the one you visit most I guess."

There was another pause… the door cracked opened and the angel poked its head out the small opening, "That bastard isn't with you is he?"

The blond demon shook his head, "Nope, he's off running some earrings or something…"

The door gradually opened and the angel stepped out awkwardly, "Fine just show me this god damn house so I can go home!"

* * *

"So you both want to know everything?"

The succubus shifted awkwardly in her seat. Winry and Alphonse made horrible interrogators due to their soft personalizes. However, they did want answers. Why was she on Earth? Why was she injured? Why wasn't she attacking them? They wanted to know it all.

"Yes" the two said in unison

May sighed, "I typically don't come to Earth very often. Only when I need to feed… certain demons target certain types of people… I tend to target those who come from lower district…" She looked down, almost like she was embarrassed or ashamed. "Last night didn't come to Earth to feed; I came to Earth to hide from a group of people… They're looking for me because I did something they didn't like…"

"Who's looking for you?" Alphonse said soothingly, trying to comfort her.

"We refer to them as the seven."

"Why?" Winry cut in,

"Because they're the seven deadly sins; Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, and Pride. They're not demons, they certainly aren't angels. Know one knows exactly what they are, but what we do know… is that they aren't someone you want to cross." May took a deep breath before continuing, "I won't go into too much detail on what I did but I'll tell you that I did something that interfered with something that they were planning. They found out it was me and I fled to Earth. Although, I haven't escaped them, they have humans on Earth that practically worship them. You people refer to them as Satin Lovers or something." She chuckled slightly at the last sentence, "What a ridicules notion" May said quietly so the two couldn't hear it.

"Wait, what you mean is that you haven't escaped them. Are you telling me these 'sins' can also come to Earth?"

"I don't know? My guess would that they can't. Since they sent there goons after me instead of coming after me themselves. I barely managed to escape with my life…"

Both Winry and Al looked at each other. If he hadn't been there that night she would've died. Then again, now that they've rescued her does this mean that they're involved in whatever predicament she had gotten herself into?

"How many men attacked you last night?" Winry asked.

May paled, she felt sick just thinking about it. She then looked down, "… one… one man…" she then began shaking. Maybe it was too soon to start integrating her, the succubus's voice shook, "A man dressed in all white. He had long black hair tied back and they eyes of blood-craved monster." May's voice cracked and tears welded up. She began crying.

With out even having to think about it Alphonse took the blanket on the sick bed and wrapped it around her. May instantly looked up at the golden eyed boy as he hugged her, "You don't have to talk about it anymore. Just please stop crying."

* * *

To Edward's surprise the Mustang's estate was actually something to behold. It's a large Italian style villa that was elegant and nice but not to fancy that would foil Roy's lethargic personality. Then again the manor was upheld by an elite staff that cleaned and managed the place. This brings the question on who exactly is Roy Mustang?

The angel had his theories, none even close to the answer.

Once they've reached the southern wing of Manor Havoc stopped, "on this balcony you can overlook all of Hell. I warn you, after recent changes with the government here… it's not a pretty site."

Ed stared at the blond demon confused, "What do you mean?"

"Um…" Havoc was searching for the right words, "It's like… It's like an uprising. Buildings are being destroyed and riots are getting worse. It's just not something you want to look at. Especially since this your first time here."

Edward started at the door leading to the balcony. Curiosity crept threw his mind. It couldn't be that bad? Could it? His thought was then interrupted by a very obnoxious growl coming from his stomach.

Havoc stifled a snicker, "I bet you're hungry." He teased.

"You're very observant." The angel retorted sarcastically.

"Okay then, next stop the kitchen" The blond demon smiled and started walking out of the southern most room.

Edward followed, looking back at the balcony… "Umm, Havoc?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I'm curious, I know that bas- I mean, Roy is an incubus. But what are you? I don't notice anything unnatural about you…"

Havoc stopped. "I might not have horns or a tail but-"he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and pulled down the fabric. Havoc reveals a rather noticeable R tattooed on the side of his neck, "I wouldn't necessarily say that there isn't anything unnatural about me."

"What are you then?" He asked again, now even more curious.

Havoc continued walking, "Apart from serving as Roy's temporary assistant I have a job outside of this one." He began buttoning up the collar, "For those who die their souls remain on Earth till I or something like me collects them and sends them to Limbo. It's a horrible thankless job…"

"So you're a Shinigami?"

"Shinigami, Death, Grimm Reaper, either of those names work." Havoc chuckled. "What about you? What job do you have?"

Edward sighed, "I'm a guardian angel… I protect those who I've cared about when I was human. It's weird… since I don't remember a lot from what happened when I was alive."

"That's odd… Usually both Demons and Angel's can remember everything perfectly. I was dead for over 100 years and I remember my life perfectly."

The angel's halo dimmed slightly, "I don't know why, I just can't remember anything." He paused, "Something happened to me in this life that forced me to forget just about everything…"

"Memory loss?" That was the last thing Havoc said as they approached the kitchen.

* * *

**Long chapter pertaining more towards the plot! Wee….**

**Review if you want. **


	8. Bliss

**A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews**

**Secondly, there's some sexual harassment towards Edward trolololol. **

**Third: For anyone who wants to know, the type of RoyEd I'm going for is more ****tsun dere. No, Ed's not getting raped (tsun tsun) , no Ed's not a girl (dere dere)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Roy stepped out of the meeting hall, feeling almost defeated.

The deal was finalized. If Greed gave Roy his full support and helped take down 'The Father' from power, then Roy, in return, would have to give him power over Earth.

Roy despised the idea. However, without the army of followers behind that sin, the demon would have no chance in stopping the father. With no options, he had no choice but to accept Greed's offer.

He needed a drink.

Badly.

The sun was setting. A blanket of darkness creeping over the manor as the plentiful light pouring through the windows faded to black. The demon walked down towards the kitchen, his mind racing. Considering he'd been at a meeting from dawn till dusk, Roy was fringing on brain dead. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. He needed a drink…

Blood, alcohol… anything that could relieve him.

Despite being 'dead' angels and demon's eat and drink like the living. They also breathe like the living. Why? For a number of reasons; breathing is a hard habit to break. Angels and demons don't need to breathe; it's just something that's familiar. Consuming substance however, is different. They need to maintain their human form. Strangely enough, supernatural creatures that don't eat and feed lose their human features and deform into something such as a beast or some kind of monster.

This comes as quite an inconvenience for demons especially, who like to hunt their own prey. No one in their right mind would be easily seduced by a deformed creature. Same goes for angels too, though. Who would trust someone who looks like a decaying corpse? Case and point.

Roy entered the kitchen, "Breda?" Upon his surprise, Edward was sitting down on the table top, waiting for something.

The angel looked up at him and frowned instantly. He sent waves of loathing towards the incubus who shook them off. He was used to that by now. "What are you doing here Chibi?"

Ed was about to yell something but his stomach did the talking for him. It growled loudly, answering his question.

"I see," Roy smirked, amused. He turned and faced Havoc, "Can you tell Breda to fix us something please?"

The shinigami nodded and walked away. The incubus turned and faced Edward, who felt a sudden wave of discomfort being in his presence.

"I hate you." The angel said impulsively.

"No you don't," the demon retorted. He advanced towards the heavenly creature. "You're still angry?"

Edward didn't flinch as Roy closed the space between them. "Still angry? How could I ever forgive anyone for taking my soul!" he spat.

The incubus frowned. Yeah, he had him beat there. "I don't think that's a reason to completely hate me. I could've just killed you and drained every bit of blood from your tiny body-"

"Stop calling me short!" Ed snapped. His wings flared in anger. "And that is a perfectly good reason for hating someone! If you killed me then I would be too busy being dead to hate you."

Roy slammed his hands on the table. His eyes blazed, "But I didn't kill you! Any demon would've just ripped you apart. But I didn't-"

"Sir!" Havoc yelled over the two then cleared his throat. "Uhh, dinner is ready…"

Roy regained composure and stood up straight, "I'll take it outside…" and with that, the incubus walked out of the kitchen.

Havoc stood awkwardly as Edward's wings folded down towards his back. "He really isn't that bad, you know." The blond demon said as he handed him his plate.

Ed stared at the plate, then set it down, "How so?"

Havoc shrugged, "Well, he is right about the whole demon killing you thing. You are an angel after all; you're practically food for them."

"You wouldn't kill me and eat me… would you?"

"No, because I don't feast on flesh. I just collect souls..." he then sat next to Ed on the table top. "However, for someone like Roy, it's tough having self control around someone like you."

Edward frowned as he started poking at the stew on his plate, wondering if it was edible. "What do you mean by that? Like having to hold back the urge to feed?"

"Worse." He handed the blond a fork. "Angel blood is far more addicting than human blood. It may not seem like it, but he's protecting you from being killed."

"I'm wrong for being mad at him?" Ed stabbed a piece of meat and took a bite of it. His face lit up and he proeeded to devour the meal.

"Not really…" Havoc chuckled, watching him eat. "But you shouldn't hate him completely. Even though he can be a dick sometimes, he has good intentions." As he finished his sentence Ed finished his meal. He took a quick double take as the stew vanished within seconds. "The stuff tastes great up looks-"

"Like crap, I know." The angel smiled and set down the plate.

The blond demon took his plate. "You should say something to him. Something less, err… threatening?" He then walked away.

Ed just sat there, "But… I don't want to…"

That night was unusually warm. The air felt thick and humid and smelled of wet lilacs. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't awful. The incubus sat out on the northern most balcony, not having touched his supper. Roy looked over the skyline, taking in the view as he tried to relax.

The door suddenly opened. Edward stepped outside awkwardly, "…hey…"

Roy turned around, "What are you doing out here?"

The angel inched slowly towards him. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you… It was uncalled for…." He was blushing, obviously not enjoying the fact he was apologizing.

The demon looked dumbfounded. Who was this person and what had he done with Edward? "Are you okay?" Roy questioned.

"Don't make this harder than it already has to be, bastard! Take the god damn apology!" Ed then snapped.

Okay, this was Edward…

Roy smirked, "I don't think I will."

The angel frowned, "I'm sorry… okay…" he gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to call him a dick or something inappropriate.

The incubus gave him a smug smile. He found amusement in watching Edward swallow his pride. "Go on."

"I just said I'm sorry." The angel groaned, "What else do you want me to do?"

"Feed Me."

"Excuse me?" now Ed was the one who was dumbfounded.

"I said feed me. Then I'll forgive you." Roy said smugly as he picked up the plate of stew. The angel stared at him…

"You're kidding me right?" he took the plate from him and picked up the fork.

"Nope." Roy scooted over to make room for the angel. Edward sat down next to him and stabbed a piece of meat on the plate and lifted it up to the demon's lips.

"Open."

This went on for a while. With every spoon full of strew that he fed to the incubus Edward's face got progressively more flushed. The way Roy's face looked as he ate was weirdly familiar, as if he'd seen it before. This was all just strange…

"That's the last of it. You forgive me yet?" Edward said flatly as he set down the plate.

"Well, I'm still hungry." Roy had something else planed.

The angel's halo dimmed, "What is it now? Do you want me to feed you dessert too?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." The incubus said smugly. "However-" he inched closer towards Ed, pressing his lips against the angel's ear. "I'd rather just have you instead."

Edward's face turned red, "Hey wait-" before he could say another word the demon grabbed the angel's legs and pulled them up, forcing Ed to lay down. He crawled on top of his prey and kissed him sweetly. The angel froze up slightly, this all felt too familiar… Something in him wanted to kiss him back…

Something deep down inside him really wanted too…

Edward closed his eyes and parted his lips, allowing Roy to invade his mouth. The incubus began to ravage the moist cavern. His warm hands ran up the angel's shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest. The heavenly creature moaned softly as the demon began teasing his nipple. His eyes began to haze over with lust. Edward wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the demon back coyly.

Slowly,

Everything became cloudy.

Edward was starting to drown.

* * *

**TBC**

**Feedback appreciated **


	9. Frozen

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to push some things around for this chapter. I was trying to figure out what to put in here.**

**WARNING: SMUTTY CHAPTER**

**Enjoy**

* * *

His body began to burn- his lungs especially.

It felt has if he inhaled smoke…

Every breath was toxic as the air around them became thick like clouds of perfume.

His lips were covered in luscious poison.

And every touch felt as if it could scar him.

Edward was beginning to drown.

He was sinking deeper and deeper in the dark blue waters of desire.

Slowly need and want were taking over the holy creature… turning him into something not quite heavenly.

Roy broke away from the kiss. He released his grip on the angel's sides, feeling his hardening arousal, he ground against it. The angel groaned softly. The demon's eyes were smoldering with lust. "Ed… I'm going to devour you."

The angel's halo beamed. His eye's burned with desire. "Not if I can help it." He grinned mischievously. Their eyes met. Edward's eyes had a dangerous glint in them; something was different about him now. Before the demon could do anything, Edward slipped out of his grip and jumped off the patio chair. He grinned playfully at the smiling demon, "Catch me if you can." The angel darted inside.

With that Roy jumped on his feet and chased after him, "You're not getting far Chibi!"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted behind him. The glow from his halo beamed sending a trail of light for the incubus to follow. Roy was catching up to him; the angel was fast, making it all the more fun when he would finally catch him. Their hearts raced with excitement. "You're not that fast are you, bastard?" He teased as he rounded the corner.

"I'm going easy on you Chibi. But if you want I can end this." Roy retorted and then started materializing.

Edward looked behind him. Roy disappeared. He literally evaporated into thin air; this was another one of his demon tricks. Ed turned back around and the incubus stood behind him. He caught him around the waist. "Gottcha."

* * *

The angel squeaked as the demon's grip tightened around him. Roy shoved him roughly up against the wall; capturing his lips with his own. He ravaged the moist cavern, exploring the inside of Ed's mouth. The angel opened his mouth wider, allowing him to.

The three layers of the afterlife are like three different worlds. Heaven has the most laws and restrictions; however, because of those strict rules Heaven is the nicest place to live. Hell has fewer rules but more restrictions; strangely, Hell isn't the worst place to be in. A common misconception by not just humans. Angels and even demons think that hell is… well… hell.

And there is a place with no rules and no restrictions.

There is no order.

Nothing. It's just a barren place with nothing.

There are some structures and some forms of "rules," but they're not established.

Welcome to limbo. The place of ghosts.

Ghosts have no place to go; there is nothing for them to do. They're just stuck. Ghosts cannot be passed on because they're holding on to something of worldly desire, for instance, revenge against someone. They cannot rest in peace, therefore their spirit is stuck. Regardless of the reason, they can't move on.

Limbo is composed of four districts.

The first is run down and filled with restless souls who crave death and destruction. The second has some order, the souls there are tormented with their death and refuse to pass on. The third resembles Earth, there are small shops and banks. The third is the most advanced out of the four quarters because it has order and an economic system. And lastly, the forth is empty, its blank space that no one dares to go near. Anyone who enters gets lost and is left wandering forever.

Down in the third district there was a small plaza, in the far corner was an even smaller tavern. There Lin sat.

It was closing time and Lan Fan started closing up shop while Ling sat on of the tables, flipping through old documents and records. Suddenly, he slammed his hands on the table. "Eureka!"

The female demon turned her head, "What did you find out?"

"That prophecy that Edward wanted me to look into…" Lin scratched the back of his head and looked as if he'd eaten something unpleasant. "This prophecy isn't something taken lightly."

Lan Fan stopped cleaning and walked over to him, "What's it about?"

He pulled out a napkin and started scribbling words down on it. "I can't say for sure. But what I do know is that if the demon who keeps stalking Ed does catch him and go through with this plan… well, it won't end to good for Edward." He handed her the napkin, "Can you locate him?"

She took the napkin and folded it up. Lan Fan closed her eyes and began tracing the angel telepathically.

"Yes…" she opened her eyes. "He's been captured…"

* * *

His consciousness pounded against the ice of the frozen-over lake, the deep waters of desire sealing him there. There was no way he could escape, unless he could somehow break through the ice and climb out of the lake...

_However, no matter how loud he screamed, no one could hear him._

For now, though… Edward would just drown.

"Hey stop that," groaned the angel. He was pinned down against cream colored linens, his back was pressed against the bed as the demon was teasing him relentlessly.

Roy cupped his hand around Ed's arousal. Heat began to pool inside the angel's stomach. "I don't think you want me to stop." The incubus's voice was dripping with seduction. He bent over and pressed his lips against his ear. The demon's breath sent shivers up Edward's spine. "I think you want me to stop teasing you and actually start-" he groped his crotch, "touching you instead."

"Sh-shut up." He tried to suppress a moan. "Just stop being such an ass-"

Roy then slipped his hands down the angel's trousers and pulled them off.

_Help me_

The demon nipped at this earlobe and sent a trail of kisses down his jaw line. Ed tensed slightly once the incubus reached his neck. Ever since Roy had bitten him his neck had been overly sensitive. His breath sent a ticklish sensation up and down his body. Roy's hand crept back up towards the angel's erected member.

_Someone please save me_

His hands were moist with precum as he slowly pumped them. Ed's breath hitched. Waves of ecstasy coursed through his entire body. He moaned softly. The demon ran his tongue over his throat, his skin was tasted sweet. Roy pulled his hand away and planted a kiss on Edward's lips. The angel whined, dissatisfied.

"Don't worry, I have something else planned." The demon smirked and he took off his own shirt.

"Like what?" Ed said softly.

_Help me please!_

"You'll see." Roy leaned over and pulled something out of the bedside table. "Just sit tight."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" his erected length throbbed with need. It took a lot of effort not to stroke himself off right then and there.

The incubus responded with a devilish grin. He grabbed Ed's hand and pulled it above his head,

"Hey! What are you doing?" he growled and the demon reached for his other hand and started binding it back with his shirt on to the bed post.

"I'm just making sure you don't run off like you did last time." The last couple of words felt like it stung something inside of the angel.

_Please save me!_

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ed groaned. His aching length cried for attention.

"I'm sure you don't." He pulled out a bottle of lube and uncapped it.

The ice began to crack.

"I don't."

Roy poured some on his hand and set down the bottle. He grabbed his aroused member and started stroking it. Soon the whole thing was forgotten and waves of euphoria flooded his body. "Nuugh," he moaned. The demon coated his hands with the lube and rubbed the angel's entrance. Ed didn't even notice that Roy had slipped a finger inside him. He was too distracted.

He added another finger. The angel felt that and squirmed slightly, "What are you d-doing?" Edward moaned. His fingers pumped in and out of him trying to find that spot that made him melt. "Fuuck." he said hoarsely as the angel was about to climax. The demon released it leaving Ed hanging on. "You evil bastard!" he hissed.

Roy chucked, "Be patient chibi."

"Stop calling me that!" he snarled.

_Get me out of here!_

Roy pushed his fingers deeper inside Edward. The angel's eye's watered up and he cried with pleasure. A smirk crept along the demons face, he had found it. "Do that again," Edward said breathlessly. The reaction gave Roy satisfaction. He did it again, except harder. Ed cried out a little louder. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The demon bent over and kissed the angel passionately and pulled his fingers out. The angel kissed him back. It was the only thing he could really do.

Roy pulled away to pull off his own trousers. Ed blushed and looked away from the demon when he started undressing himself. The demon had been aroused for longer than the angel, so when he rid himself of clothes it was a huge relief. He then coated himself with lube and pushed himself inside Edward.

Ed grimaced and bit his lower lip. He had expected this to hurt. More tears welled up in his eyes. Slowly, the pain dulled as Roy began to move. The demon slipped his hand under the angel's back and lifted his pelvis up. Soon his pained whimpers turned into cries of complete bliss. The demon panted, kissing along the side of his neck. He sucked on his flesh, leaving bruises.

_Save me from this place!_

Edward was at Roy's mercy. The demon thrusted into him. Ed wrapped his legs around his waist and whined out the incubus's name. Roy grabbed the angel's weeping member and pumped it with vigor. The angel threw his head back and his cries became incoherent as they both came close to climaxing. With a final thrust Ed's mind went completely white; he came hot seed over the demons hand.

The ice shattered, and everything came flooding back.

Shortly afterwards, the incubus came inside the angel, then collapsed on top of him.

Both remained silent as they started recovering from post-orgasm. Roy buried his faced against Ed's neck, kissing his jugular, feeling the angel's rushing pulse against his lips. The thought of tasting his blood made him salivate. He would've bit into him if he hadn't just had sex with him. Instead, Roy simply enjoyed the minutes of silence he had with the angel.

"Roy…" Edward then said softly. His eyes were still closed as he slowly recovered. "Please… please untie me… I can't… feel my hands."

The demon chuckled and rolled off the angel, disengaging himself from his behind. He soon freed the angel and used his shirt to clean them both. He then chucked the soiled garment across the room. He'd deal with that in the morning.

* * *

**TBC**

**SMUT! Hooray! **

**I normally don't do this but**

**OMG PLEASE REVIEW! HOLY SHIT! 19 REVIEWS! I HATE THE NUMBER 9! OMG! JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY! PLEASE SOMEONE IDK IF YOU JUST SAY COOL PLEASE JUST REVIEW! JUST... GET... RID.. OF... IT! *starts melting* plllease... i'm... going... to die... *falls dramatically and foams from the mouth***


	10. NOTE

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I have lots of things going on I haven't had much time to write.**

**This story WILL continue when I find time to write again. **

**Both my and my editor sincerely apologizes… **

**-Romantic Vandalism**


	11. Sober

**A/N: Normally now my chapters would be all revised with no flaws however my Editor is on Hiatus so BE PREPARED FOR TERRIBLE GRAMMAR! I wrote this chapter a month an ago and she hasn't been able to send it back to me. Really didn't want to keep you guys waiting so sorry.**

**Sorry I sort of freaked out… I just don't like the number 9….**

**9 is an ugly number… so is 6…. Six isn't that bad..**

**Err.. Also! For some reason the faster I get feedback the faster I work on the chapter. It just motivates me…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains. The light beamed onto the slumbering angel's face and eventually the suns rays disturbed the heavenly creature's peaceful rest. He woke up. At first Edward wasn't fully awake; his five senses came back to him one by one.

He soon felt the smooth warm linens that lay comfortably over his body. He felt the plush pillow under his head and warm puffs of air blowing on the back of his ear. Soon he smelt the thick sour scent that hung in the air. It was like a mix of the room's natural smell, sweat and something else… Edward soon tasted something bitter on his lips. It tasted like his blood. The angel heard the sounds of breathing. Ed turned around and last nights events came crashing back to him.

Right next to him was a slumbering incubus. Roy's face was tranquil and peaceful as he slept. However, Edward's mood was the polar opposite of the demon. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed impulsively and sat up. To add to his distress there was a sharp pain that pieced into his backside. To put in shorter terms, his ass hurt.

As soon as the angel screamed the incubus woke up, his calm face quickly turned to annoyance as he sat up, "Is this how angels normally wake up?" he growled. Roy wasn't much of a morning person, especially when he woke up to that.

Ed's face instantly flushed. He slowly inched away from the demon, "You- you fucking fucked- me."

"That I did." Roy yawned, "You act like I violated you somehow, as I recall you did not stop me and I didn't force you." The way he said it made it seem like he had rehearsed that line, or at least was expecting the angel to freak out in the morning. The demon wrapped his arms around the Edward's waist and pulled him close to his body. Of course Ed protested and tried to wiggle out of it but the incubus didn't really care for his complaints. It was too early to deal with this, "Just go back to sleep."

"But you-"

"Again, I didn't do anything that you didn't want me to do. I practically asked for it." He grinned, "So kindly shut up and go to sleep."

Edward frowned but really had nothing to argue with. Roy was right, not once did he tell him to stop or to not touch him. Well, he did tell him to stop being an asshole; nevertheless... the demon was right. The angel sighed and stopped his complaints. There was nothing he could say. However, there was something that Roy did that did something to Ed that night. The angel couldn't recall the demon doing so. All he remembered was… was…

Just the thought made Edward completely flushed. Soon Roy fell back asleep. Ed pulled away from the incubus and crept out of bed. The pain pieced through his body came back as soon as his stood up. He let out a soft pained cry as he slowly dressed himself.

As soon as he was clothed he quietly opened the door and left the bedroom. Edward let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door. He began to walk away. With each step the angel limped, he was incredibly sore. Ed pulled open every door in the grand hall till he could find a bathroom. He walked inside and took a look at the damage that Roy had inflicted on him last night. Ed shut the door behind him and looked into the mirror that hung above the sink.

Edward's lips is slightly bruised, there was a scar on his bottom lip. Roy must have bit him at some point. He then pulled off his shirt and examined his own neck. It was a lot worse. "Damn bastard." He growled in annoyance. There were plenty of mark made on the side of his neck and chest. Bruises and bite marks ran up and down his abdomen. It was then when the angel noticed an "X" on an especially sore spot of his neck, "What the-" Ed applied pressure on the "X" and winced.

Before he could deduce the cause of the oddly shaped scar Ed heard foot steps walked towards the bathroom. The angel panicked as the door knob turned slowly, "Hey there's someone in here!" He snapped.

The door was pulled open, it was Roy. "Oh?"

"Get out!" Edward growled.

The demon ignored the remark and shut the door behind him, "What are you doing in here?" he smirked smugly as his eyes trail over his body, admiring all the marks he had left on the heavenly creature's body.

"I just said 'get out'!" The angel yelled and back away from the advancing incubus.

Roy backed him into the sink and trapped him against it, "On what authority do you have to tell me to leave my own bathroom chibi?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"If you're angry with what I've done to you're neck-" he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his ear, "then I wouldn't take off you're trousers."

Edward's face turned crimson, "You basta-"

Roy took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. He loved teasing him, for some reason he found it amusing watching Ed blush. Roy then pulled away. He back off the angel, "While you're in here I would wash up. You can go home today."

His wings where ruffled up and his halo glowed dangerously bright. Ed was flustered, "Wait! What?"

The demon opened the door, "I said you can go home today. Unless you want to stay here with me?" he chuckled as he left.

As soon as the door was shut Edward fell back against the sink. He was confused. One minute Roy is trying to seduce him the next he's backs off and leaves him alone. He touched his lips. The kiss was soft and tender rather then forceful…

He ran his tongue over them and smiled faintly.

* * *

There is no benefit in being Roy Mustang's assistant. No benefit and no reward except for implied protection… No there was nothing to gain for this. However, Jean Havoc volunteered not knowing what he was getting himself into. He had heard that it was the most awful, backbreaking, mind fucking job a demon could get. However, Havoc didn't listen. The job couldn't be that horrible? Could it?

This was the Melancholy of Jean Havoc.

Now, being Mustang's assistant he does not have any free time, cannot date, can't leave anywhere with out Roy, deal with his lethargicness, work with his crazy appointments, and all the other stuff that regular assistants do. Havoc offends wonders how or why Riza Hawkeye enjoyed this job. Sure she complained about the demon's lazy tendencies and impulsive behavior yet Riza still manages to put up with Roy and actually love being his assistant.

So, who exactly is Roy Mustang?

Why does he need an assistant?

And why does he need an angel?

Not even poor Jean knows. He has a vague idea; perhaps he was a Politian for Hell? Or a mob boss, Roy was something important, and no one has a slightest clue…

No one except Riza….

This "depression" of Havoc's will soon disappear. He's been counting down the days of when Riza will come back to work and save him from this damn job. Today is Thursday and next Tuesday is the day she returns.

Perhaps it was her heavenly gift of patients or maybe she could easily intimidate the incubus by threatening to castrate him if she caught him staring at her cleavage again. Who knows? They complete each other in a sense…

Not romantically,

But in a stronger sense that they'll always be there for each other, they're friends. However this doesn't stop Roy from ruining it with the proposal to marry her.

And of course, she does the sensible thing and says no.

Today is Thursday. That means five more days of this and then he can return to his normal job… Roy, knowing this, is making these next days the most difficult for him. Why not right? It's all the more fun.

Despite being kept up by a very noisy angel last night, Havoc wasn't tired at all, he was used to his by now… something was always keeping him awake at night. This time it was something provocative… he shouldn't be surprised anymore. Jean ,however, couldn't help feeling like he brought this on himself. If he had just kept his mouth shut and let Edward be mad at Roy he could've had a full nights rest. But no, he had to be the nice and now he gets to put up with the sounds of obnoxious love making.

Could've

Should've

Would've

But didn't…

Now Havoc can't look at Ed in the eyes anymore knowing what he had done (or knowing what Roy had done to him). Again, he brought this on himself.

Jean was so lost in thought he forgot where he was walking towards. He had the angel's dirty laundry in one arm and fresh clothes in the other. Where was he going? He wasn't too sure himself. All the reaper could think about was how Roy is taking advantage of these last five days. Dealing with laundry? Really? That's not what he gets paid for… or he doesn't get paid enough to deal with this. Havoc marched his way up the long spiral staircase and dumped Edward's dirty clothes on the floor, (he'll let the maids deal with that then). He walked up to the top floor and slowly walked towards the bathroom at the far end of the hall. As he approached the door he set the fresh new pair of clothes on the floor.

The sound of water flowing up through pipes echoed threw the villa. "24, 25, 26, 27, … 28… 29… 30! 30! That bastard, and these are just on my legs! No counting all the ones he left in my neck…" Ed's voice was barely noticeable over the sounds of water pouring onto porcelain. However, when standing near the door…

'_These walls are paper thin…' _Havoc thought as he now can't even look at Roy or Ed the same ever again. He sighed and knocked on the door, "Hey Edward, its Havoc. I left clothes for you by the front door. Also, Roy is waiting for you in the living room."

He shut off the water. The sound foot steps came closer to the door, "Thanks." Edward said as the door slowly opened. Havoc quickly walked away from the door, avoiding as much contact with him. As soon as he can rid the mental image of his boss riding-. He face palmed. He tried to avoid thinking about it and quickly ran down the steps of the staircase. Jean Havoc was straight as an arrow, and that was something that he didn't enjoy picturing.

* * *

"Where's Havoc?" A soothing angelic voice said.

"Just running a few errands for me." Roy smiled devilishly at the thought of his subordinate flustered.

"Ah huh. I wouldn't suppose you're torturing him on his last days working as your assistant, are you?"

"Riza why would you think so ill of me. To think I would do such a thing?" The demon chucked.

The soon-to-not-be gatekeeper sighed. The two were sitting in the living room table. The curtains blew cool wisps of fresh air into the room. Light pooled inside the room giving it a warm glow and the air smelled crisp with a faint wave of coffee. Riza looked down into her cup of coffee, "It's you. You're made of pure evil when you want to be."

The incubus smiled, he missed her company. "Aw don't hurt my feelings. I'm just giving him something to do."

"'Giving him something to do' that's bad."

"How so?"

"Because everything you do is horrible." She teased as she picked up her cup and took a long sip from it.

"That's not true." Roy chuckled as he picked up the pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. "And besides, he's leaving; I thought this would be a good memory for him."

"So keeping him awake a night with your miscellaneous activities so good for him?" The angel set down her cup.

"You never complain." He set down the pot and picked up his cup.

"I don't complain to you."

"And why is that?" Roy brought the cup to his lips as he gingerly took a sip.

"Because it's useless complaining to someone who doesn't listen." Riza said with a faint harshness in her voice.

"Now that's not completely true I listen most of the time!" The demon lost his composer. He looked like a kid whining to his mother.

"Uh Mustang?" an outside voice cut into the conversation. The two looked over at the front door. It was Havoc.

Roy cleared his throat and collected himself. "Yes? What is it?"

Havoc looked down. He tried avoiding eye contract with him, "Well, Ed is being taken care of do you need me to call an escort from him to show him out of hell or will you be doing that?"

"Hello Havoc? You look well?" Riza waved in order to get the reapers attention.

He looked up and smiled, "Oh hi Riza! When did you get here?"

"Riza is going to show Edward to his desired location." The demon cut off the angel. He didn't want him interrupting his conversation, "You're dismissed." Roy shooed him away.

Havoc wanted to say and talk to her but an order is an order. "Yeah Yeah." He said as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

Edward fixed the collar of the borrowed button up the demon leaded him. It surprisingly fit him well considering the owner of the shirt was two sizes to larger then him. The bathroom was thick and foggy with steam. It was hard to see him in the mirror since the glass kept clouding over. The angel assumed that the collar covered up the marks on his neck, hopefully. Edward pulled open the door and began walking up the hallway and made his way down the staircase.

The change of temperature made him shiver slightly. The air outside the bathroom was a lot cooler. Almost all the windows were open; the wind blew a refreshing breeze cooling off the angel's warm body. As Ed stepped down the stairs he pulled his damp hair back and tied it back loosely. Stray hairs hung flatly against his shoulders, Edward could care less. Right now he was too distracted with the soreness in his backside. He shifted uncomfortable walking downstairs. '_Damn bastard' _the angel thought angrily to himself as he reached the last couple steps. Edward then made his way down towards the living room where the demon is awaiting him.

The angel timidly stepped inside. He then stopped and stared at the female angel sitting across from Roy. "Riza? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Edward. I'm here to show you back to Earth." The look on her face wasn't happy, nor was it displeased. Riza looked slightly concern as she looked over the smaller angel. The color of his feathers was darker then usual.

The incubus looked over towards Ed and smirked, he spotted a bite mark on the side of his neck, "Hello chibi."

"Don't call me that bastard! This is the second time today" he snarled with annoyance. The angel's feathers ruffled slightly at the remark.

Roy chucked, "Anyway. Riza is here to show you home, heaven or earth. Go were ever you please." The demon stood up, "technically, I still have control over you no matter where you go."

Riza stood up; she knew where this conversation was headed, so she walked out the living room, "I'll be waiting for you by the front door Ed."

"Wait, what's going on-"before he could finish his sentence Roy grabbed the angel's arm. The angel jumped slightly not excepting the sudden contact. "Hey! What are you- mmph" The demon captured his lips and kissed him passionate, "What was that for?"

"You talk too much-" Roy kissed him again, this time it was sweeter and more gentle. "Anyway, that's for you leaving today."

"Pff. You seduce me and you expect me to fall for you. After the fact you stole my soul and did all this to me!" he gestured towards his neck.

The demon chuckled again, "I never said anything about you falling for me."

Ed blushed, "That's not what I meant! Why are you acting so differently around me? You're being… nicer…"

"I don't see any reason why that weird. I normally act like this around **you.**" He released his arm and leaned closer towards the angel, "You can leave now if you want or you could always stay here with me." Roy stared into Ed's eyes, making him freeze in place.

He hesitated for a minute. That stare, it was almost as he's seen him make that face before. It was strong and rough but yet it was also deep and fragile. "Tch" Edward then broke away from his stare, "Pff, you wish." He pulled away from the demon and walked out of the living room.

Roy walked his little angel walk away,

_You are just too interesting Ed…_

* * *

**Loooong chapter… I originally wanted to add more but I got lazy. Hehehe…**

**Feedback is appreciate **


End file.
